Regret
by daragoonn3424
Summary: Tidak bisakah kau menyukaiku dan menjadi milikku? Ijinkan aku menjadi egois untuk kali ini saja /absurd summary : / [Cast: Sehun, You/OC] RnR pleasee
1. Chapter 1

Author: Jung Seira :3

Judul: Regret [Chapter 1]

Genre: Sad, Romance PG-15

Cast :

-Jung Seira (OC/You)

-Oh Sehoon (EXO-K)

-SuHo (EXO-K)

-Han Seulbi (OC)

Cameo: Choi Minho (SHINee), Dr. Jang (OC)

Park Seira P.O.V

"Mworago?" air mataku menetes lagi. aku tidak bisa membendungnya. sudah cukup aku bersabar untuknya. aku sudah nggak sanggup lagi.

"Mianhe. Aku tidak mencintaimu. aku mencintai seulbi. kurasa hubungan kita sudah cukup sampai disini"

Dia mengambil mantelnya dan buru buru keluar dari cafe. Namja brengsek. rutukku dalam hati. Oh Sehun. Namja yang sudah setahun ini mengisi hatiku. seharusnya aku tahu dia tidak pernah sama sekali mencintaiku.

Han Seulbi, sahabatku. sehun mencintainya. sangat mencintainya. aku tahu dari dulu, tapi aku terlalu egois.

Aku menghapus air mataku. dan buru buru keluar dari cafe. hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota seoul dengan damainya. aku berjalan pulang di tengah derasnya hujan.

Putus asa. Sakit hati. Penyesalan. Itulah 3 kata yang pas untuk diriku sekarang ini.

Mengingat kenangan manis bagiku dengan sehun hanya menambah lebar luka di hati ini saja. perlahan air mataku menitik.

»Flashback

Author P.O.V

Jam sekolah telah usai. Seorang yeoja dengan manja menggelayut di lengan seorang namja yang bernotabene namjachingunya.

"Oppa, Sehun oppa, kita kemana habis ini" tanya seira manja

"Pulang. Tidak kemana mana. Bukannya kamu dijemput suho hyung?" jawab sehun ketus. sehun menghempaskan tangan seira yang berada di lengannya.

"Huuh, suho oppa selalu saja mengganggu" seira mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dia kan oppa mu. Oppa harus menjaga dongsaengnya memang seharusnya begitu kan?" sehun berjalan mendahului seira.

-30 minutes later. still flashback-

Author P.O.V

Bruumm.. Suara mobil sport car keluaran baru sampai di Seoul Performing Art High School. dengan kesal, seira mengahampiri mobil itu dan masuk di dalamnya.

Suho melihat adegan itu. Seira dengan manjanya mencium singkat bibir sehun baru masuk ke mobil suho. sehun hanya menampakkan wajah datar atau mungkin. . benci? entah. suho menghela nafas.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" tanya suho ketus setelah seira duduk di sebelahnya.

"wae? aku mencintainya oppa"

"setelah semua yang ia lakukan padamu? hm?"

seira terdiam. tertohok dengan ucapan suho, oppa tirinya sendiri.

memang sehun terlalu banyak menyakitinya. banyak.. mungkin sering. seakan akan ia ingin membuat seira benci padanya. sebenarnya seira sudah tidak kuat menahan beban semua ini. terlalu berat bagi yeoja berumur 16 tahun yang didiagnosis menderita leukimia.

tapi, satu2nya alasan ia dapat bertahan hidup adalah. dia. namja itu. oh sehun. ia tahu sehun tidak pernah mencintainya. sehun hanya iba karena sudah berkali2 sehun menolaknya dan juga karena suho adalah sunbae terdekatnya. jelas saja sehun tidak mau mengecewakan suho.

"Kajja. kita pulang oppa. aku lelah" ucap seira lirih. suho hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengemudi mobilnya.

«Flashback end«

Author P.O.V

Seira berjalan gontai. taman ini. Air matanya menitik lagi. kali ini ia tidak dapat membendung air matanya. terlalu sakit. terlalu banyak beban yang ditanggungnya.

seira membiarkan badannya basah karena diguyur derasnya hujan. ia duduk di salah satu bangku. taman telah sepi. ia kembali terisak. semakin keras suara isakannya.

seira hanya duduk terdiam sambil terus menangis. membiarkan hujan menghapus semua air matanya. bangku dan pohon-pohon tamanlah yang menjadi saksi bisu akan semua penderitaannya.

Seira kembali berjalan. badannya sudah basah kuyup. bibir dan giginya sudah bergetar hebat. wajahnya sudah pucat. bibirnya membiru. ia kedinginan.

seira tidak mau sekalipun berhenti untuk berteduh, ia terus berjalan. bermaksut untuk berjalan terus sampai rumahnya. tapi beberapa langkah kemudian ia menyeka hidungnya. cairan hangat keluar dari sana. darah. jalanan telah sepi seira berpikir mungkin inilah akhir hidupnya. ia memegang kepalanya, mengerang kesakitan. kepalanya sakit. sakit sekali. air matanya kembali menetes. ia kembali terisak namun terus melanjutkan jalannya.

darah terus mengalir dari hidungnya. sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanya suho oppa. oppanya.

'mianheyo oppa' batinnya dalam hati. badannya limbrung ia merasakan seseorang menangkap tubuhnya. setelah itu semuanya gelap.

Suho P.O.V

Aku memacu cepat motorku. Seira.. sekarat? terakhir dia menghubungiku katanya ia mau bertemu dengan sehun. brengsek! dasar namja tak tahu diri. dia pasti berkata yang tidak2 pada seira.

**-sampai di RS-**

Author P.O.V

Dengan panik suho berlari ke meja resepsionis. ia bertanya pada suster disana dan buru2 masuk lift.

kamar 403 lantai 4

Suho masuk dengan kasar mendapati dongsaeng tiri tercintanya terbaring dengan berbagai selang di tubuh mungilnya.

"Oh, suho-ssi. dia belum sadar" seorang namja menepuk pelan pundak suho.

"minho hyung. gomawo. kalau tidak ada hyung aku tidak tahu nasib dongsaengku seperti apa" suho terus terusan menatap iba dongsaengnya.

"ne. untung saja ia lewat di depan cafe ku. aku melihatnya lewat dengan berurai darah di depan cafeku. benar saja ia limbrung saat aku keluar dari cafe. untung saja tepat waktu" ucap namja yang bernama minho itu.

"Nde. gomawo hyung"

"aku pergi dulu. jaga dia suho-yah"

suho hanya mengangguk pasrah dan menghampiri dongsaengnya.

Blaamm. suara minho menutup pintu yang kelewat keras.

suho duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang seira. menggenggam erat tangannya dan menciumnya dalam.

'untung saja ada minho' batin suho.

minho teman baik suho. daridulu suho sudah ingin mencomblangkan seira dengan minho tapi berkali kali itu juga seira menolak.

suho menghela nafas berat. ia meletakkan kepalanya diranjang seira.

Drrrtt.. Drrrtt.. hape seira bergetar. suho mengangkat kepala lalu mengambil hape seira diatas nakas.

_**2 Received Massages**_

Suho membuka pesan pertama,

**From: Se Hun 3**

Mianhe. Kalau aku menyakitimu dan meninggalkanmu di cafe sendirian. aku memang mencintai seulbi. mianhe. jeongmal mianheyo.

Rahang suho mengeras. sebelah tangannya mengepal menahan marah. Bangs*t! Namja ini tak bisakah dia berhenti melukai seira?.

Suho membuka pesan yang satunya lagi.

**From : Se Hun 3**

Kau dimana? sudah sampai rumah? aku cemas. hubungi aku.

Mata suho memanas. 'apa lagi ini?' batinnya. 'setelah mencampakkan lalu sekarang memberi harapan? cih, brengsek' batin suho.

tangan suho mengepal menahan amarah yang sudah di ubun2. sebuah tangan lalu menyentuhnya lemah.

"Seira? kau sudah sadar?"

seulas senyum tergambar di wajah mungilnya. ia lalu mengangguk lemah. buru buru suho memanggil suster dan dokter.

**-Keesokan harinya-**

Suho P.O.V

_ calling..._

ada apa ini? batinku lalu menjawab telepon.

"Yeobsyeo?"

...

"nde. saya mengerti dok. jam 12 bagaimana?"

...

"Nde. saya kesana sekarang. kamsahabnida dok" aku mematikan sambungan telepon. buru buru mengambil jas ku dan pergi ke RS.

-di RS-

Author P.O.V.

Suho masuk ke kamar seira. mendapati dongsaengnya terdiam memandangi pemandangan seoul dari jendelanya.

"Saengi.." ucap suho lirih

Seira menoleh. wajahnya berubah ceria. "Oppa! Bogoshippoyo! Jeongmal bogoshippo!" ucapnya sambil merentangkan tanngannya kekanakan.

Suho terkekeh pelan. berjalan mendekat kemudian memeluk singkat dongsaengnya. ia mengecup puncak kepala seira.

"Oppa bawakan sus dan donat kesukaanmu"

"Asiik! gomawo oppa"

seira mengambil bungkusan dari tangan suho dan membukanya.

suho menatap ke arah pintu. melihat bayangan memanggilnya untuk keluar. seolah mengerti, suho buru buru keluar.

"Oppa, mau kemana?"

"oppa beli minum sebentar, ne?"

"aku titip belikan susu, arra?"

suho mengangguk dan berjalan ke luar. terlihat mengajaknya untuk pergi ke ruangannya.

"suho-ssi.. kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin" ucap Dr. Jang lirih

"Nde? memangnya kenapa dengan seira?"

"leukimia nya sudah hampir sampai stadium akhir"

Deg! Tubuh suho melemas seketika. 'stadium.. akhir? secepat itukah?' batinnya. ia menahan air matanya yang mau jatuh.

"kami mengusulkan untuk kemotrapi dan operasi. bagaimana suho-ssi"

"se.. semuanya tergantung seira dok. saya tidak bisa memutuskan sepihak" tatapan suho berubah putus asa.

"itulah kenapa saya memanggilmu kesini. dari pagi seira menolak minum obat. sarapannya hanya dimakan sedikit. kadang terdengar ia merintih lirih"

Deg! ucapan terus menggema di kepala suho. sesakit itukah penyakit yang selama 3 tahun terakhir ini diderita dongsaengnya? . air mata suho menitik.

"kalau seira terus terusan seperti ini. kami memprediksi jangka hidupnya bisa kurang lebih satu bulan lagi jika ia tidak segera ditangani"

Deg! Ini sudah kali ketiga hati suho seperti ditusuk beribu ribu anak panah.

"Semua tergantung padamu suho-ssi. sebaiknya kamu bicarakan dengan dongsaengmu" Dr. Jang menepuk pelan pundak suho.

Suho lalu bangkit. mengucapkan terimakasih dan membungkukkan badannya. ia kembali masuk ke kamar seira.

"Oppa, mana susu titipanku?"

suho terdiam. pandangannya ditujukan ke bawah. memandangi sepatunya.

"Oppa, ada apa?" tanya seira menyelidik

suho mendongakkan kepalanya. berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak menangis.

"kau, mau sembuh?" ucap suho lirih.

seira terkejut. lalu menjawab dengan suara yang tak kalah lirihnya.

"aku sudah bosan hidup oppa. aku menyerah" perlahan seira terisak.

suho merengkuh seira kedalam pelukannya. terisak bersama sama dengan dongsaengnya.

Keesokan harinya...

Author P.O.V

Suho menumpahkan semua beban pikirannya pada minho. ia sedang di cafe minho sekarang. suho kembali menegak cappuccino nya. ia tidak pernah menumpahkan kekesalannya pada bir. suho namja baik baik. walaupun pikirannya kalut, ia masih bisa berpikir sehat.

Suho menghela nafas panjang. minho sedang melayani para pembeli yang lain. suho menatap nanar jalanan dari jendela besar tempat ia duduk.

suho tidak sadar sepasang mata tengah menatapnya selidik.

Han Seulbi P.O.V

Berkali kali aku menelponnya. berkali kali itu juga aku mencoba mengirimnya pesan. dan berkali kali itu juga keberuntungan tak berpihak padaku.

"Kau mau pesan apa chagi? capuccino juga?" aku hanya mengangguk.

saat ini kami sedang di cafe. kami? ya, kami. aku dan sehun, namjachinguku. sejak insiden sehun oppa menutuskan seira, kami tak pernah dengar kabarnya sama sekali. cemas? jelas.

seira sahabatku. yaah walaupun dia tau kalau aku menyakitinya, tapi setidaknya kami adalah sahabat sejak smp.

aku menyeruput pelan cappucinoku. mendengus kesal lalu melemparkan hape ke atas meja. aku menyapukan pandanganku ke cafe ini. kami sering kesini saat weekend.

cafe sedang sepi sekarang. hanya ada tiga pelanggan disini, kami, dua yeoja, dan seorang namja yang duduk di dekat jendela. aku memperhatikan sejenak wajah itu.. tunggu! bukankah itu suho sunbae? aku memicingkan mata.

"Se..sehun oppa. bukankah itu suho sunbae?"

sehun melihat kearah aku melihat. seketika matanya membulat.

"su..suho sunbae" ucapnya kelewat keras.

"Ssssttt!" ucapku lalu pura2 berakting sibuk karena aku rasa suho sunbae sudah mulai melihat curiga ke arah kami.

tidak lama seorang namja dengan bertuliskan manager menghampirinya. aku memasang baik baik telingaku. sayup sayup aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Eotthokae hyung? aku belum sanggup melepaskannya"

"serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan, suho-yah"

"aku.. hah. seandainya aku tidak mengenalkannya pada namja brengsek itu, pasti belum sampai stadium terakhir"

aku dan sehun berpandangan. namja brengsek? oke, itu kemungkinan besar sehun. tapi.. stadium.. akhir? apa maksutnya? siapa yang sakit?

tidak lama terdengar suara hape suho sunbae berdering. ia menjawabnya.

"Mworago? seira? apakah?... nde. aku kesana sekarang"

"ada apa suho-yah?"

"seira.. pingsan. keadaannya memburuk. aku duluan hyung"

"hati2"

suho oppa buru2 memakai mantelnya dan pergi. aku menyeret paksa tangan sehun.

"ppali! kita bisa tertinggal!"

kami buru2 masuk mobil dan mengejar mobil suho oppa.

Author P.O.V

-Seoul International hospital-

mata seulbi membulat. 'rumah sakit?' batinnya. sehun buru2 memakir mobilnya lalu menyusul seulbi yang sudah lebih dulu keluar untuk mengejar suho.

dan.. disinilah mereka. kamar 403. seulbi membuka perlahan pintu kamar itu. suho sedikit terisak di samping ranjang seorang yeoja yang masih belum sadar. seulbi membuka lagi pintu kamar, lalu terkejut setelah tahu siapa yang berbaring.

seira tengah berbaring dengan banyak selang menghiasi (?) tubuh mungilnya.

"Seira..." ucap sehun.

suho menoleh mendengar nama dongsaengnya dipanggil. seketika matanya memanas. ia menarik kerah sehun dan mendorongnya kasar ke dinding.

"apa yang kau inginkan hah?! belum puas kah kau menghancurkan dongsaeng ku?!" tangan suho terkepal. ia sudah siap siap untuk memukul sehun,

"Su..suho oppa? apa itu kau?"

suho melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kerah sehun.

"Seira.. kau sudah sadar.. syukurlah"

"seira-yah..." ucap seulbi dan sehun bersamaan.

Seira P.O.V

"Seira-yah.." ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mwo? untuk apa mereka disini? kenapa mereka bisa tahu aku disini? ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Neo..Neo.."

"Kurasa seira sedang tidak ingin dikunjungi kalian. jadi tolong keluar" ucap suho oppa ketus lalu mendorong dua mahluk itu keluar dari kamar.

Seulbi P.O.V

Suho sunbae mendorong kami keluar kamar.

"Jebal.. sunbae. kami ingin melihat keadaannya"

"Cih, sejak kapan kalian iba dengan dongsaengku, HAH?!" suaranya meninggi. kami hanya terdiam.

"Kami benar benar ingin bertemu dengannya, hyung. Jebal"

"Cih, jadi setelah kalian melihatnya sakit terbaring seperti itu kali baru peduli padanya, eoh?"

"Bukan seperti itu, hyung. tapi setidaknya kami itu teman-"

"Mwo? teman? apa aku tidak salah dengar hah?! kurasa lebih pas jika 'mantan' teman" ucapnya sinis dengan menekankan kata 'mantan'.

"Jebal, sunbae. kami in-"

"mau apa kau hah? menghancurkannya lagi? memberitahu nya bahwa sekarang kalian pacaran? pamer kemesraan didepannya hah?! kau mau membuat dongsaengku sekarat, eoh?!"

kami terdiam.

"Cih, dulu waktu seira masih bisa tertawa bahagia kalian menyakitinya. sekarang, setelah tahu dia terbaring dengan selang infus kalian baru peduli. aku ragu kalian temannya. apa kau tahu seira sakit hah?!"

"Ani sunbae. kam-"

"apa kau tahu seira punya penyakit leukimia hah?!"

kami terhenyak. leu..leukimia? bagaimana bisa?

"apa kau tahu bahwa ia mengidap penyakit ini sejak 4 tahun lalu hah?"

4 tahun lalu.. aku bahkan tidak tahu.

"apa kalian tahu bahwa penyakitnya sekarang sudah hampir sampai stadium akhir hah?!" ia sedikit berteriak.

air mataku sudah di pelupuk mata. aku..tidak tahu. tentang semua itu.. aku tidak tahu.

"apa kalian tahu bahwa dokter memprediksi bahwa umur nya hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi, hah?!"

aku menutup mulutku. aniya, sunbae berbohong. tidak.. mungkin. lututku melemas.

"apa kalian tahu bahwa selama 1 tahun belakangan ia mengeluh sakit? merintih dan menangis hampir tiap malam HAH?!"

"Apa kalian tahu tentang semua itu, Hah?! Apa kalian tahu?!"

"STOOP!" aku menutup telingaku. tubuhku lemas. aku terduduk di lantai. kami.. tidak tahu. tentang..semua itu...

"Hyung, kami hanya mau bertemu dengannya itu sa-"

"Ani. aku tidak mau. jangan harap kalian bisa bertemu dengan dongsaengku lagi. kalian sudah melihatnya tadi bukan? itu untuk terakhir kalinya! "

aku bangkit. berusaha berdiri.

"terakhir kali? tapi.. jebal. sunbae. jebal"

"cih walaupun kalian menangis dan mengemis padaku untuk bertemu jangan harap kalian bisa! sekarang sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini! pergi!"

"sunbae.. jebal. . sunbae" aku menahan lengannya. ia menghempaskan kasar tanganku.

"pergi dari hadapanku dan dongsaengku sekarang juga. PERGI!"

sehun oppa menarik tanganku. merengkuh pundakku dan menuntunku pergi dari rumah sakit dan mengantarku pulang.

Sehun P.O.V

Braaak!

aku membanting hampir semua barang di apartemenku.

"Baboya! Oh sehun neomu baboya! Aaarrkkh"

braakk. aku menendang kursi meja hingga jatuh.

aku terduduk di ranjang menelungkupkan tanganku di wajah.

Author P.O.V

sehun tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. ia sedikit terisak. pikirannya kalut. dadanya terasa sesak seperti ada banyak beban disana. berkali kali ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aaarrgghh" ia menghempas semua barang yang ada di nakas.

Praanngg!

figura foto. sehun memungut foto itu. fotonya dan seira. saat naik bianglala di taman bermain. seira tersenyum sangat riang dengan eye smilenya. 'neomu yeppoda' batin sehun. disebelah seira tampak ia dengan senyum datar. ia ingat betul momen ini..

»Flashback on

"Oppa, ayo foto!" ucap seira saat telah duduk manis di bianglala.

"aku malas. kau foto sendiri saja" jawab sehun ketus dan dingin

seira cemberut. ia menyiapkan kamera polaroid nya dan mulai ber-selca ria *narsis nih-_-*

"Oppa! Jebal, sekali saja. ne? ne?"

"Haah. baiklah"

"Okay, hana dul set. cheese"

«Flashback off

air mata sehun menetes. ia bahkan mengingat betul saat pertama kali dan terakhir seira kesini.

»Flashback on

Sehun's apartemen

"Uwaaah.. jadi ini apartemenmu oppa? hmm.. rapi juga untuk ukuran namja sepertimu. hahaha"

sehun hanya tersenyum sinis lalu melalui seira. dada seira sesak. ingin sekali ia menangis tapi ditahannya. ia berusaha menormalkan suaranya.

"ehm, dimana kamarmu oppa?"

sehun hanya menunjuk dengan jarinya sementara ia berlalu ke depan tv. seira menghela nafas. 'sabar sabar' batinnya. dengan cepat ia menemukan letak kamar sehun.

"Uwaaah. pasti pemandangan sungai han dari sini bagus sekali" ucapnya.

ia menoleh pada sehun yang ternyata hanya diam hanya terfokus pada acara musik di tv. dengan berani ia melangkah masuk ke kamar. ia merogoh tas pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan foto yang sudah berbingkai lalu meletakkannya diatas nakas.

'perfect!' batinnya.

ia mengelilingi kamar sehun. banyak foto terpajang disana. foto keluarganya.. teman2.. dan.. tunggu. bukankah itu.. seulbi?

seira mengambil foto itu. memastikan, lalu meletakkan kembali foto itu. dadanya sesak, tangisnya hampir tumpah. itu jelas foto sehun dan seulbi. ulang tahun seulbi seminggu yg lalu. foto seulbi membawa tart lalu sehun mencium pipinya, dan foto mereka berpelukan sambil berciuman di apartemen sehun.

seira berjalan gontai. ia menelusuri rak buku milik sehun. tidak sengaja kakinya menginjak sebuah buku. ia memungutnya. 'seulbi's and sehun's diary'

ia membukanya perlahan. membacanya satu demi satu. sekarang semua rahasia terungkap. semuanya. ternyata.. semua benar seperti dugaannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

seira menoleh kaget. ia menyembunyikan diary itu dibalik punggungnya lalu berdiri.

"ani.. aniyo"

sehun mengambil paksa diary itu.

"dasar lancang! sembarangan kau membaca yang bukan milikmu. bukankah sudah kubilang tadi jangan sentuh apapun hah? kenapa kau melanggarnya?!"

"aku.. aku hanya penasaran. mianhae"

"penasaran? kau bukan anak kecil lagi. kau sadar tidak sih umurmu berapa?"

seira menangis. tubuhnya bergoncang. melihat itu, sehun terhenyak. ia memang sering memarahi seira seperti ini tapi seira tidak pernah sampai menangis. ia tidak tega setiap melihat seira menangis. terbesit keinginan untuk memeluk seira tapi diurungkannya.

"arraseo. kau kumaafkan. jangan diulang lagi. arra?" seira mengangguk. "hapus airmatamu"

sehun meninggalkan seira yang masih diam di kamarnya.

«Flashback off

itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kali seira berkunjung ke apartemennya. setelah itu seira tak pernah lagi minta diajak kesana.

sehun menghela nafas. ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. matanya terpejam, ia mencoba mengingat kembali setiap kepingan memori. tapi, apa yang didapatnya, dadanya semakin sesak. 'inikah yang dirasakan seira selama ini? seperti inikah rasanya?' batin sehun. 'aku.. menyesal. tentang semuanya. aku harus bertemu dengannya! harus' batin sehun lalu terlelap.

-TBC-

Note : selamat nunggu part dua nya yaaa haha xD -salam cantik dari author-

makasih udah baca :D

RnR please and maaf atas segala typo nya yaa readers :)


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Author: Jung Seira

Judul: Regret [Chapter 2]

Genre: Sad, Romance

Cast : Jung Seira (Author) *ngeksis dikit gapapa lah*

Oh Sehoon (EXO-K)

SuHo (EXO-K)

Han Seulbi (OC)

Another cast : cari sendiri ya kkk~

Note : Umur Seira kan sebulan lagi. ceritanya sebulan itu 31 hari. Nah, yang di chapter satu itu kan sudah kebuang sehari, jadi kan tinggal 30 hari. Maaf kalau ganyambung._. author ababil :pp

Mobil suho sampai didepan apartemennya. Seira turun dengan wajah riangnya lalu menyeret kopernya. Tidak lupa melambai pada suho lalu berlalu masuk kedalam gedung bertingkat itu.

_**D-29**_

Seira P.O.V

Hhh~ akhirnya aku boleh pulang juga setelah mengemis pada suho oppa. sekarang aku sudah di apartemenku setelah dua hari mendekam di RS *kayak apa aja deh*

'hmmm.. berapa hari lagi ya?' aku melihat kalender. 29 hari lagi. aku menarik nafas panjang.

'ternyata.. waktuku tinggal 29 hari lagi. seperti apa ya rasanya mati itu? sakit atau bagaimana ya?' batinnya.

"Oke. daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kita membersihkan apartemen tercinta"

terakhir aku kesini keadaannya tidak seperti ini. sekarang.. kenapa jadi kayak kapal pecah seperti ini? hh~ dasar namja kkk~

semua sudah selesai kubersihkan kecuali kamarku dan kamar suho oppa. aku baru memegang knop kamar suho oppa saat bel apartemen berbunyi.

"Nde.. sebentar" aku berlari kearah pintu.

Cklek..

Braaakk. aku berusaha menutup kembali pintu setelah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Jebal.. seira-yah. biarkan aku berbicara sebentar saja. aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi oppa. semua sudah jelas sekarang"

"jebal.. seira.. jebal"

akupun membuka pintu

"apa yang kau mau, hah? minta balikan, eoh?"

"aku.. aku terlambat untuk bilang ternyata aku mencintaimu, seira-yah. saranghae"

"Cih, bullshit. jadi apa artinya semua kata saranghae mu 2tahun lalu hah?"

sehun oppa terdiam.

Braaakk. aku menutup pintu apartemenku dengan kencang di depan mukanya. Air mataku menetes. aku buru2 menghapusnya. rasa sakit ini kembali. untuk apa ia kesini lagi? Mengulang semua dari awal? Tsk, jangan pikir aku mau Oh Sehun!

aku duduk terdiam di sofa memegangi dadaku yang sesak, aku masih terisak hingga aku terlelap di sofa.

Sehun P.O.V

Aku ditolak. sebenarnya, aku sudah memprediksi kejadian ini jauh jauh hari. waktunya tinggal 29 hari lagi.

aku menghela nafas panjang. terbesit suatu ide di otakku. akupun mengambil hape di saku mantel dan menelpon seseorang.

_Calling.. Nae Seulbi..._

"Yeobseo, chagi?"

Seulbi P.O.V

hapeku berdering.

_Nae Sehun 3 calling..._

Sehun oppa? tumben pagi pagi sudah menelpon. aku mengangkatnya. sempat terpikir feeling buruk dan cepat2 menepisnya.

..."Ne oppa? ada apa? tumben menelponku pagi2"

..."Mwo..mworago?"

..."Aku..aku salah apa oppa? kenapa tiba2 oppa minta putus?" air mataku menitik

"Op-oppa, aku.. aku minta penjelasan oppa. ini tidak bisa seperti ini" suaraku meninggi

Sehun P.O.V

"Mianhae. aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu. aku sadar aku lebih mencintai Seira. mianhae. jeongmal mianhaeyo. lupakan aku, cari namja lain, arra?"

Klik. Aku mematikan sambungan teleponku. Aku menghela nafas berat. Apa.. yang kulakukan ini salah? aku menatap langit. Mianhae, seulbi-yah. jeongmal mianhaeyo.

_**D-28**_

Seira P.O.V

Tidak ada yang berubah dari hidupku. Semua berjalan dengan normal. Aku yang tiap hari berdiam di apartemen, dan suho oppa yang bekerja hingga mungkin lembur atau tidak pulang sama sekali.

yang berubah, hanya ekspresi suho oppa. ekspresinya seperti.. hah, aku tidak tau harus bilang bagaimana. yang jelas dia seperti orang yang punya banyaak sekali beban yang ditanggung. padahal, aku berkali2 meyakinkannya kalau aku baik2 saja.

Hari ini suho oppa bilang tidak bisa pulang hingga 2-3 hari, ia akan ke Jepang menemui klien sekalian menjemput umma dan appa.

Aku pasti bisa mati kebosanan kalau disini terus. Tapi, oppa melarangku pergi kemanapun walaupun ke mini market diseberang. Katanya, dia tak mau aku kenapa2 karena oppa sudah menyiapkan seluruh keperluan untuk 3 hari kedepan. Oppa bilang kalau ada apa2 aku bisa telpon minho oppa-_- Aku memandangi Seoul dari balkon kamar.

Ting tong

'hm? Siapa? Tumben pagi2 begini ada tamu' aku beranjak dari balkon.

Cklek...

Aku mau menutup pintu lagi saat sebuah tangan menahan keras pintu apartemenku.

"Ya, apa kau tak malu dilihat tetangga, eoh? Kau harusnya menghormati tamu yang datang"

Aku melihat sekeliling. Banyak tetangga melihat kami. Aku buru2 membuka pintu dan menariknya masuk.

"Ada masalah apa lagi, Tuan Oh?" ucapku ketus.

"Hm, banyak. Tapi setidaknya bukannya kau sebaiknya menawariku untuk duduk lalu membuatkanku minum atau menawari camilan, hm? Aku ini tamu"

"Hhh~ arraseo. Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan kau banyak omong seperti ini"

Aku pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkannya minum.

Sehun P.O.V

Senang sekali. Bisa melihatnya dari jarak dekat seperti ini. Ia bahkan mau berbicara denganku. Kkk~ aku menyusulnya ke dapur diam diam. Dan...

Greebb

Aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ya! Lepaskan Sehun! Kita bukan apa2 lagi" ucapnya dingin.

"Memang bukan apa2 lagi, tapi aku merindukanmu. Apa itu salah?" aku menyembunyikan wajahku di tengkuknya. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam dalam. Jujur, aku rindu aroma ini. Aku lupa sudah berapa lama aku tidak mencium aroma ini.

"Hen..Hentikan itu sehun-ah"

Seira P.O.V

"Hen... Hentikan itu sehun-ah" ucapku. Rasanya geli! Deru nafasnya menerpa leherku.

Seakan akan semua sarafku mati rasa. Tubuhku melemas lututku juga. Sehun memelukku erat, kepalanya masih disembunyikan di tengkukku. Beberapa kali ia mencium tengkukku.

Hati kecilku seakan bilang jangan, tapi tubuhku menginginkan yang lebih.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku, hm?"

Ia berhenti dari aktivitasnya tadi. Sedikit... Kecewa.. mungkin? *nahloh author yadong-_-* kepalanya ditaruh di pundakku.

"Untuk apa merindukanmu? Tidak ada untungnya juga"

"Jeongmal?"

Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhku lalu mencium bibirku. Mataku masih membuka. Aku kaget setengah mati. Tidak menyangka ia akan melakukan ini. Aku mendorong tubuhnya kasar.

"Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk mempermainkanku lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" ucapku sinis

"Dengarkan aku, Nona Jung. Aku kesini untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan juga membuktikan bahwa kau juga masih cinta padaku"

"Cih, omong kosong. Bagaimana caranya kau membuktikan semua itu, hah?"

"Hm, seperti ini"

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearahku. Reflek, aku berjalan mundur sampai aku merasa bahwa punggungku sudah membentur dinding.

Sehun semakin mendekat padaku. Kedua tangannya diletakkan disamping tubuhku, menguncinya. Wajah kami jaraknya hanya beberapa senti.

"Ya.. Aa.. Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku hah? Jangan macam2 kau sehun. Dasar otak yadong!"

Sehun hanya diam saja dan langsung menyambar bibirku. Diciumnya lembut. Tanpa ada paksaan. Tapi aku hanya diam saja. Tidak membalas atau apapun. Dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. aku tahu kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu"

Dia menciumku lagi. Oke, masa bodoh dengan masa lalu dengan semua sakit hati yang pernah kurasakan dulu.

Author P.O.V

Mereka kembali berciuman lagi. Sekarang tanpa ada paksaan. Seira mengalungkan tangannya di leher sehun. Menikmati setiap perlakuan bibir sehun di bibirnya. Sehun mencium tiap senti bibir seira, mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian sambil sesekali menggigit pelan bibir Seira. Sehun tak memberikan sedetikpun seira untuk bernafas. Seira mulai memukul2 lengan sehun.

"Nggh, oppa! Kau mau membunuhku, eoh? Haah...hahh..hhh"

"Kkk~ mianhae. Rasanya aku terlalu bersemangat" sehun memperlihatkan smirk nya dan kembali mencium kembali bibir Seira.

Seira P.O.V

Omonaa! Apa aku benar akan melakukannya dengan sehun? Eotthokae?

Otakku jelas menolak untuk melakukan lebih jauh tapi.. Kurasa semuanya sudah terlambat untuk bilang 'kurasa aku belum siap untuk ini' karena Sehun sudah lebih dulu mengangkat kedua kakiku untuk melingkar di pinggangnya dan membopongku ke kamar.

Cklek *bunyi pintu dibuka* Blaaamm *bunyi pintu ditutup author gaje-_-a*

Sehun menggendongku hingga -kurasa- badanku sudah menabrak dinding di sudut kamar. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memandang wajahku dalam.

"Wa...Wae?" aku mengalihkan wajahku. Tapi ia menarik daguku hingga kami bertatapan lagi.

"Neomu yeppo. Saranghae 3" aku terdiam. Mengalihkan wajahku. Ia menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Tangannya terdiam manis di pinggangku. Memelukku erat.

"Saranghae, Jung Seira. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo. Mianhae kalau selama ini ak-" aku meletakkan telunjukku di bibirnya lalu mencium singkat bibirnya.

"Nado saranghae oppa. Jangan diungkit2 lagi, arra? Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok" eye smileku mengembang.

"Oh ya, oppa" sehun yang tadi mau mencium ku lagi jadi berhenti. Wajah kami hanya. ..satu senti mungkin?

"Wae? Kau itu hobi sekali mempause sesuatu ya"

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan seulbi?"

"Aku memutuskannya kemarin. Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, Nona Jung. Kalau mau bertanya nanti saja habis kegiatanku padamu selesai"

Aku kaget. "Mworag-" sehun telah mencium bibirku duluan.

[SKIP PG-15]

-Keeseokan Harinya-

_**D-27**_

Seira P.O.V

Cahaya matahari menyilaukanku. Aku terbangun. sedikit menggeliat. selangkanganku pegal T.T mungkin kami melakukannya terlalu banyak kemarin. banyangkan, hampir seharian penuh kami melakukannya di kamar. dan.. lihatlah kamarku seperti apa bentuknya T.T seperti kapal pecah!

Pakaian berhamburan dimana mana, letak seprei tidak beraturan.. haaah.. pokoknya seperti habis ada perang dunia 3 disini-_-

aku memandang wajah namja yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingku.

"Oppa.. ireona.." aku mengguncang tubunya.

"Nngghh" ia menggeliat pelan. "Morning chagi. Chu~" ia mencium bibirku.

"Morning kiss" ucapku. lalu kami tertawa. ia kembali memejamkan matanya. aku juga. tiba2.. sehun oppa bangun dengan panik.

"Su..suho hyung?"

"Hm? suho oppa pergi ke Jepang" ucapku enteng.

"Jepang? untuk apa?"

aku bangun duduk. menatap kedua mata coklatnya.

"appa dan umma sudah tau tentang ini. kata appa ada dokter kenalannya yang bisa menyembuhkan sakitku. dengan operasi pastinya. Awalnya aku menolak. Tapi kalau lihat.. keadaan sekarang sih tidak mungkin menolak. hehe"

"lalu?"

"suho oppa pergi kesana untuk memastikan. tapi, kata appa kalau operasi harus di amerika"

Sehun P.O.V

"Tapi, kata appa kalau operasi harus di Amerika" tubuhku melemas. Amerika? kenapa jauh sekali?

"Lagipula, harus kemotrapi dulu baru bisa operasi"

"Yah, itusih kalau berhasil. hehe. kemungkinan aku bertahan hidup berarti sebuah keajaiban" ia tertawa putus asa.

aku merengkuh tubuhnya

"aku takut, oppa. aku takut" ia terisak.

"aku tahu. aku tahu. tapi rasa takutku dua kali lipat darimu"

aku membelai pelan rambutnya.

_Drrrt..Drrrttt..._

_Suho oppa calling..._

"Suho oppa! aku mengangkatnya dulu"

"Nde oppa? oppa eoddie? mworago? katanya 2-3 hari? ne..ne.. arraseo arraseo" Klik. Seira menutup telepon.

"Ppali, suho oppa sudah perjalanan kesini. kita mandi lalu bantu aku membereskan kamar"

"Kita..mandi? bersama? kau yakin?" aku menggodanya dengan memasang evil smirk.

"Ya! Oppa ini masih pagi! dasar otak yadong! kau mandi di kamar suho oppa! aku mandi disini! ppali!"

"Mwo? Aiissh arraseo"

[Skip Mandinya]

Seira P.O.V

Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada sehun oppa. aku akan berangkat ke Amerika 2 hari lagi. aku akan terapi sekaligus dioprasi disana. suho oppa sedang dijalan dari bandara. ia menunda bertemu kliennya. Kalau suho oppa datang kami mau menjelaskan semuanya padanya. tentu saja, minus kejadian semalam -_-a

aku sedang memasak ketika sehun oppa memelukku dari belakang. ia menciumi tengkukku. hobi sekali ia menciumi tengkukku ya._.

"Oppa, geli. aku sedang memasak. duduklah di meja makan"

"Shirheo. aku lebih suka seperti ini"

kami tertawa bersama. saat kami sedang bercanda bersama, tiba2...

"Seira?"

kami menoleh bersama. dan.. kaget bersama *author alay-_-*

"Su... suho oppa?"

"Apa yang namja brengsek ini lakukan di sini?"

"Oppa! Jaga bicaramu. Ia.."

"Aku namjachingunya. kami sepasang kekasih lagi sekarang"

Dengan penuh amarah suho oppa menarik paksa kerah kemeja sehun dan memukul wajah sehun. darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan ujung bibirnya.

"Oppa! Hentikan!" aku menjerit histeris dan segera menghampiri sehun yang telah terduduk lemas akibat pukulan suho oppa.

"Kau masih membelanya, hah?"

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Jebal" aku memasang puply eyes ku.

"Baiklah" balasnya dingin.

Aku menjelaskan semua yang dapat kujelaskan pada suho oppa di ruang tamu. sesekali ia melirik sinis sehun yang meringis kesakitan di meja makan.

"Hh~ Arraseo. kalau itu maumu. aku menemuinya dulu" ucap suho oppa.

"Chankkaman, oppa" aku menahannya. "Jangan menyikitinya lagi, jebal, demi aku" ia hanya mengangguk.

Sehun P.O.V

Aigoo~ pukulan sunbae sakit juga ternyata T.T sunbae menghampiriku yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Ehem, apa kau tidak mau bilang sesuatu padaku?"

Aku menatapnya heran lalu terkekeh geli

"Hahahaa.. ne ne. mianhae aku telah menyakiti dongsaengmu"

"Haha.. ne ne. aku memaafkanmu. tapi, kalau kejadian dulu terulang lagi, aku tidak segan2 untuk membunuhmu"

aku mengacungkan jempolku. Seira mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai mengobatiku.

"Aakkhhss" aku menahan tangannya. "Pelan2"

"Seharusnya, Suho oppa yang minta maaf" ia melirik sinis sunbae.

"Haha. Ne.. ne.. mianhaeyo adik iparku"

Bluusshh. Wajah kami berdua memerah. Diiringi tawa suho hyung-_- *jail nih suho-_-*

_**D-26**_

Sehun P.O.V

"Oppa.. sehun oppa.. ireona.."

aku membuka mataku dan menggeliat pelan. tadi malam aku menginap dirumahnya. keadaan seira kurang baik kemarin.

"hm, chagi. wae?"

"ya! bangun ppaliwa! kau berjanji padaku kemarin kalau mau mengajakku pergi ke lotte world"

"ooh.. iya! oppa lupa! oppa siap2 dulu yaa chagi"

-A few hours later-

"Okee! Kajja kita berangkat oppa!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne!"

Dan kamipun berangkat bersenang-senang.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Jung Seira :3

Judul: Regret [Last Chapter]

Genre: Sad, Romance

Cast : Jung Seira (Author) *ngeksis dikit gapapa lah*

Oh Sehoon (EXO-K)

SuHo (EXO-K)

Han Seulbi (OC)

Another cast : cari sendiri ya kkk~

_**D-25**_

Sehun P.O.V

Hari ini hari terakhir. Besok ia harus berangkat ke Amerika untuk kemotrapi dan operasi. Hh~ aku menghela nafas. Aku masih mengingat kata-katanya di telepon tadi malam.

»Flashback

"Sehun oppa.."

"Ne chagi?"

"Kata suho oppa, aku pasti akan lama disana"

"lama? maksutnya? lama dimana? "

"Di Amerika. Kata appa, aku harus kemotrapi dulu kalau keadaanku membaik setelah di kemo baru operasi"

"Oh, tak apa. Aku setia nunggu kamu disini kok"

"Hehe. Oppa, Saranghaeyo 3 Kalau misalnya lebih dari 6 bulan aku nggak balik2 ke Korea, lupakan saja aku, ne?"

Deg! Jantungku seperti dirajam. Hatiku sakit sekali.

"Ma..maksutnya? kamu tidak bermaksut meninggalkanku bukan?"

"Hiks..hiks. Ani.. oppa" ia terisak. "Aku.. kemungkinan.. aku hidup.."

"Ssstt.. jangan putus asa chagi. aku disini mendukungmu. kamu tidak mau melihatku, suho hyung, orangtuamu sedih bukan? berjuanglah untuk kami. untukmu. untukku. arra?"

"Ne.. ehm, oppa?"

"Ne? aku.. membutuhkanmu. besok kesini ya?"

"Hm. aku kesana besok. Jaljayo chagi 3"

«Flashback off«

Aku mengemudi mobilku agak ngebut. Aku.. pasti akan sangat merindukannya.

Seira P.O.V

Yaap! Semua barang yang kubutuhkan sudah masuk koper. Hari ini umma datang. Suho oppa sedang menjemput ke Incheon, sedangkan appa berangkat duluan ke Amerika.

Ting! Tong! Pasti Sehun oppa. Padahal aku sudah memberitahunya password apartemenku-_- dasar-_-

Ting Tong!

"Ne..ne" aku membukakan pintu lalu berhambur memeluknya.

"Oppa! Bogoshippoyo!"

"Sebegitu cintanyakah kamu dengan ku?"

Aku memukul dada bidangnya lalu beranjak masuk. Melanjutkan mengepak barang ke dalam koper.

"Wow, rajin sekali sudah mengepak pagi2" Sehun rebahan di kasur sambil melihatku.

Aku menyusulnya tiduran di kasur dan menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya. Mencium aroma tubuhnya dalam, hm, aku pasti akan merindukan aroma ini. Dia membelai rambutku.

"Hm, perpisahan yang berat. sangat berat" ucapnya lirih. aku bangun lalu duduk. menarik tangannya agar ia duduk juga.

"Oppa. Ingat kata-kataku tadi malam kan?" Di hanya mengangguk.

Tangannya meraih pinggangku. Memberi sinyal agar aku mendekat dan duduk di pangkuannya. Sekarang aku dipangkuannya tangannya masih diam di pinggangku. Sehun menatapku dalam, wajah kami deekaaatt sekali *author pingsan bayanginnya ;_;*

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu tadi malam,hm?"

"Entah" aku mengangkat bahu. Tanganku kukalungkan di lehernya. Membelai rambut Sehun oppa pelan.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, janji?"

"Jika kematian memisahkan?"

"Itu urusan lain. Tergantung bagaimana kau memperjuangkannya?"

"Kalau aku kembali, kau mau melakukan apa?" aku berhenti membelai rambutnya. menatap matanya intens.

"Hm.." ia mengeluarkan smirk misteriusnya. "Mungkin.. Baby Sehun. Ahahaha"

"YA!" aku memukul-mukul dadanya. tapi dia hanya tertawa tertawa. Aiiishh dasar otak yadong!

Saat kami masih dalam keadaan begini.. tiba tiba..

"Seira?"

"U..Umma?" aku melihat Suho oppa dibelakang umma. Menggeleng2kan kepalanya dan tertawa mengolok.

"Oh, annyeonghaseo eommonim. Naega Sehun imnida. I'm Seira's boyfriend"

"Oh, jadi Sehun-ssi. Seira tidak pernah mengenalkanmu padaku. Sejak kapan kalian..?"

"Baru-"

"Sudah 2 tahun hubungan kami"

Aku melotot padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ehm" umma berdeham. Sontak aku menatapnya. "Yah, kupikir. Kalian urusi dulu masalah pribadi kalian. Kalau sudah selesai kebawah, ya? Kita makan bersama"

"Ne" ucap kami bersamaan. Umma lalu menutup pintu kamarku.

"Ya! Aiissh, aku malu sekali dengan umma! Kenapa kau tidak menurunkanku tapi malah mengencangkan tanganmu di pinggangku, hah?!"

"Wae? Mungkin kalau Umma tau saat kita seperti ini, semakin mudah mendapat restu darinya"

"Mwo-"

Sehun oppa sudah melumat lembut bibirku.

"Nevermind" Dia menggendongku dan menurunkanku di pintu kamar. "Kajja kita makan" Dia menggandeng tanganku.

-Di Meja Makan-

"Hm.. Kau tau Sei?"

Aku memandang umma penasaran

"Mungkin.. Kau beruntung sekali memiliki Sehun-ssi" umma melirik Sehun oppa. "Dulu, appa tak pernah seromantis itu"

Bluusshh. Sudah pasti pipiku merona. Umma! Aiisshh.

"Hahaha. Apakah kau merestui hubungan mereka umma?" Suho oppa! Hh~ Kurasa aku ingin memukul kepalanya-_- *Author : "Jangan! Dia calon suamiku!" :pp*

"Tentu saja. Kurasa kalian sangat cocok. Mungkin umma akan sangat bahagia jika kalian berdua sampai menikah dan.."

"Umma! Kami baru 20 tahun!"

"Menurutku. . 20 tahun waktu yang tepat. Tidak terlalu cepat tidak terlambat" sahut Sehun oppa diiringi tawa semua orang yang melihat wajahku seperti kepiting rebus.

_**[18.00 p.m.]**_

Seira P.O.V

Aku menghela nafas -lagi- dan merapatkan mantelku. Aku sedang di Sungai Han sekarang. Dengan Sehun Oppa -tentunya- . Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Melepas semua beban disini.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu oppa. Sangat"

"Aku juga chagi. Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae oppa" Kami berciuman singkat

"Oppa, disini kita pulang. Kau menginap dirumahku saja ya, ne ne?" aku menatapnya puppy eyes

"Arraseo arraseo. Aku ambil baju dulu di apartemen ku, ne?"

"Tidak usah. Ada baju Suho oppa. Kajja"

"Arra arra. Eh, bagaimana dengan umma mu?"

"Kenapa dengan ummaku?"

"Tidak mungkin bukan kita tidur sekamar"

"Umma sudah bilang bukan kalau umma merestui kita? umma pasti memaklumkan semua yang kita lakukan. percaya deh"

"Jadi, kalau kita melakukan kejadian 2 hari lalu bagaimana?"

"Ya!"

-Keesokan Harinya-

_**D-24**_

Sehun P.O.V

Aku tak berhenti berhentinya mencium bibirnya. Walaupun itu hanya ciuman kilat atau. . benar benar ciuman. Tanganku juga terus menggandeng tangannya. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga berkali2 memeluknya, mencium aroma tubuhnya yang selama 6 bulan kedepan tidak bisa mencium aroma ini lagi.

"Saranghae" Seira sedang duduk diantara kedua kakiku di kasur. aku menciumi sekitar tengkuk dan lehernya tanpa henti. Tanganku tetap melingkar di pinggangnya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Sambil sesekali membelai pipinya. Seira sedang memakai lipgloss di bibirnya.

Seira lalu merubah posisinya. Dia duduk dipangkuanku. mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku lalu mencium bibirku lama. Kami masih berciuman saat kutebak umma mengetuk pintunya.

"Seira, Sehun-ssi, sarapan sudah siap"

Kami melepaskan ciuman. Sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ne umma" jawab kami kompak. Aku memanggil umma Seira dengan panggilan umma juga. Umma Seira sudah bertemu dengan umma appaku kemarin. Dimatanya, kami ini sudah seperti calon pengantin baru-_- *umma seira ngarep*

[SKIP SARAPAN]

Sehun P.O.V

Aku masih menggandeng tangannya sampai kami berada di mobil. Perjalanan dari apartemennya ke Incheon cukup lama Sekitar satu jam lebih. Kami berangkat dengan mobilku. Tapi, yang nyetir suho hyung. aku dibelakang, menjaga Seira. Umma duduk di depan menemani hyung.

Seira P.O.V

Pesawat kami jam 11 pagi. Kami berangkat jam 9 pagi. Hm, masih ada banyak waktu menunggu. Kami sudah di jalan sekarang. Aku hanya bisa diam melihat jalanan Seoul. Tangan Sehun oppa masih menggandengku.

-Incheon International Airport-

Sehun P.O.V

"Hati-hati disana, chagi. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Berjuanglah"

Aku masih mendekapnya. Aku dapat melihat Ummanya melihat ini dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ne oppa. Oppa tunggu aku 6 bulan lagi, ne? Kalau aku belum kembali, kembalilah pada Seulbi"

"Tidak akan. Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai matipun"

"Oppa! Jebal.."

"Tapi kau harus menghubungiku terus. Mengabariku. Jangan sampai kehilangan kontak, ne?"

Dia mengangguk. Kami lalu berciuman lumayan singkat tapi penuh makna.

"6 Bulan lagi. Tepat saat hari ulang tahunku aku akan kembali oppa. aku janji. Tunggu aku di taman kita pertama kali kencan, ne? Tapi, lebih dari itu, lupakan aku, ne?"

Aku mengangguk. Mataku sedikit berkaca-kaca. Aku kembali memeluknya mencium puncak kepalanya dalam.

"Oppa, bye bye"

-3 Months Later-

Author P.O.V

Awalnya memang berjalan lancar. Tapi, Sehun dan Seira mulai kehilangan kontak. Sehun yang mulai putus asa masih terus semangat menunggunya dan memberi Seira ucapan semangat lewat sms, dan email.

-3 Months Later-

_**30 Mei 2012**_

Sehun P.O.V

Sekarang, tepat 6 bulan sejak kepergian Seira. Hari ini ulang tahunnya. Aku sudah menunggunya disini. Taman yang sering kami kunjungi dulu. Aku melirik jam ku, sudah jam 7 malam. Aku akan menunggunya hingga jam 12 waktu besok.

-3 Hours Later-

Sehun P.O.V

Air mataku mulai tumpah. Aku mengingat kata2 terakhirnya dulu _"Tapi, lebih dari itu oppa harus melupakanku, ne?"_

Seira, apakah kau meninggalkanku? kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku, hm? wae? wae? Kenapa ini terjadi padamu bukan pada orang lain? Aku menatap langit penuh bintang.

Seakan2 bilang kenapa Tuhan tidak adil? Mengambil seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku? wae?

"Oppa...Sehun oppa" oke. kurasa sekarang aku mulai berhalusinasi.

"Oppa.. menolehlah. Aku disini oppa. Seira. Aku kembali oppa. Aku kembali. Untukmu"

Aku menoleh. Kaget.

"Kau..halusinasiku.. atau.." Dia langsung menghambur ke pelukanku, mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku dan mencium pipiku.

"Operasinya berhasil oppa. Aku kembali. Untukmu. Aku memenuhi janjiku"

Aku tertawa bahagia. Memeluknya erat dan memutar2nya di udara. Lalu kami tertawa bahagia. bersama.

"Aku sembuh oppa. Sembuh total"

"Kau sudah berjuang. Terimakasih" Suho hyung berdiri di belakang Seira tak jauh dengan umma appanya dan... tunggu! umma dan appaku juga?

"Ehm, soal itu.. hehe" Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang kuyakin tak gatal.

Aku langsung berlutut, mengeluarkan kotak beludru kecil dari kantung mantel ku. Aku memegang tangannya, lalu membuka kotak itu.

"Seira-yah. Kurasa, waktunya sudah tepat. Saranghae. Will you marry me?"

Seira P.O.V

"Will you marry me?" Aku menutup mulutku. Kaget. Senang. Terharu.

"I do" Sehun oppa memasangkan cincin ke jariku begitu juga aku. Ini adalah kado ulang tahun paling indah di hidupku.

Suho oppa, Umma Appaku, Umma Appa Sehun oppa sangat bahagia melihat kami. Saranghaeyo Nae Sehun 3

_**A Few Months Later**_

Author P.O.V

Seorang namja dengan balutan tuxedo putih menunggu dengan gelisah calon istrinya di altar. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke arah pintu keluar.

Yeoja yang merupakan calon istrinya itupun akhirnya datang. Menggamit lengan appa tercintanya dengan balutan gaun warna putih yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Sedikit renda di bagian atas dan bawah. Gaunnya sangat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang S-line. Sebuah kain masih menutupi wajah cantiknya. Tapi, semua orang bisa melihat kalau ia sangat cantik.

Yeoja itu hanya pakai make up tipis dan lipstick merah muda. tapi, setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan mengakui kecantikannya. Ia sudah di altar sekarang. Berhadapan dengan calon suaminya.

"Oh Sehun. Apa kah kau mau menerima yeoja ini, Park Seira menjadi istrimu. Melalui suka dan duka bersama hingga maut memisahkan?"

"I Do" jawab namja yang diketahui namanya Sehun itu.

"Park Seira. Apa kah kau mau menerima namja ini, Oh Sehun menjadi suamimu. Melalui suka dan duka bersama hingga maut memisahkan?"

"I Do" ucap yeoja yang diketahui namanya Seira.

"Kedua mempelai boleh berciuman"

Mereka lalu mendekat lalu berciuman. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, tapi ciuman yang menyiratkan rasa bahagia. Lalu,terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dari hadirin undangan.

"Saranghae, Seira-yah"

"Nado sarangae oppa"

Mereka lalu tertawa bahagia bersama lalu terdengar riuh ucapan 'Chukkae' dari teman-teman dan keluarga besar mereka dengan raut bahagia dan terharu.

Seira dan Sehun. Mungkin perjalanan cinta mereka tidak semulus kebanyakan orang. Tapi, nyata mereka dipertemukan kembali bukan? Jangan pesimis akan perjalanan cinta kalian, karena...

**_"The end of a story is always a happy ending. If it's not a happy ending, so it's not the end"_**

-Jung Seira a.k.a Author-

**FIN**

Note : Okeoke._. Need a sequel, maybe? Just RnR guys! Thanks for reading :3

Jangan lupa sempetin mampir ke blog author yang kece ini yaaaww : .com

-Salam Author Kece :3


End file.
